general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 9
“Now you see, this is what’s a liability for this community! He’s been here for less than a day, and he’s already causing problems, not complying, and simply not doing the task. These are the kind of people not allowed here, and it’s time to treat them like they don’t belong.” George said pacing over Craig who was laying on the floor. Andrew then spotted Pete and Lora in the crowd and slowly moved towards them. “What the hell is going on?! What happened with Craig?” Andrew asked in a concerned tone. “Craig got ticked off for something, I don’t know what and ended up getting into a fight with the guy who was telling us and watching us what to do, they grabbed him and beat him down a little, I tried to get them to stop, but they didn’t listen and now George is involved.” Pete replied. “Oh shit…” Devon said staring at George. George cracked his knuckles and both him and Craig made eye contact. “Now let’s get started.” George said as he put on a sadistic smirk. “Pfft, go fuck yourself psy-“ Craig’s sentence was interrupted by a punch right into the mouth. George then grabbed his collar and punched him again, causing blood to come out of Craig’s mouth, he punched him six more times as hard as he can causing one of Craig’s teeth to come out. Pete watched as George mercilessly beat his best friend and something in him snapped, he couldn’t watch it anymore. “Stop this shit!” Pete said rushing in without thought and tackling George. He was on top of George and punched him twice until he was finally grabbed by a guard. Pete headbutted the guard behind him and took his pistol in his pocket with Devon staying back too fearful of what George and his guards will do to him, however Andrew jumps in. “Everyone just stay the fuck down and let us go, no one dies or gets hurt!” Pete shouted angrily. Suddenly George starts hysterically laughing. “What’s so funn—AH FUCK!” Pete screamed as a bullet grazed his left leg from a guard he didn’t see, which causes him to fall. “Nothing but non-valuable assets, and I thought you were a good one Andy.” George said in a mocking tone as he kneed Andrew in the stomach so hard, causing him to skip a couple of breaths and fall right on his knees. “Devon! Throw these assholes in the pen, including the girl! They’re gonna be just like Terrance and rot in there for the rest of their miserable lives.” George said. He walked over to Craig and spit on his bloody and beaten face. Actually second thought, take these two to the infirmary and have Ben have a look at them, throw him and the girl in though.” George said wiping his bloody hands on his undershirt as he walked away and went into his office. Devon picked up Andrew and took him to the cell. “I’m sorry.” Devon said remorsefully. “Whatever.” Andrew replied as Devon put him and Lora in the cell and locked them in. “Fuck, no way out now.” “There’s always a way out, just have hope Andrew.” Lora replied smiling. “Sorry cupcake, but there’s no way out of here, the only person willing to do anything is Devon and he’s too scared to help, just get used to this cause you ain’t going nowhere.” Terrance said slightly snickering. “We’ll see about that, and I’m not your cupcake.” Lora replied. ---- In the infirmary Craig was just waking up from his injuries, barely able to see from his left eye if not at all. “Fu-fuck.” Craig said rubbing his left eye. “Don’t touch it son, last thing we need is you getting an infection.” An old doctor said. “That bastard, what the fuck did he do with my friends!?” Craig asked angrily. “Just calm down, they’re fine, he just put them where he put Terrance…” Ben said in a saddened tone. “What the hell is wrong with my eye? I can barely see out of it.” “Nothing, it’s just bruised, very bruised at that, you should be able to see just fine a couple days top, it’ll leave a nasty mark though.” Ben said changing his expression to a smile. “What’s wrong with Pete? Is he okay?” Craig asked in a concerned tone. “He’ll be fine, just like a sprained ankle, all I had to do was clean it out not that there was much to clean, put some alcohol on it and then bandage it, he’ll be good as new in about a day or two.” “Thanks, from the both of us, but when will George or one of his associates come and pick me up to throw me back in their little so called jail?” “I don’t know, I need to call them and tell them I—“ Suddenly Brad walks in holding an AK as usual. “Ben you almost done? George wants to throw these assholes in the pen already.” Brad asked. “Yeah, I’m finished, you can go ahead and take them, but you have to carry Pete or help him walk or something, he’s not fit to move yet.” “Yeah, yeah, come on.” Brad said completely ignoring what Ben told him to do. Brad continuously pushed them to move faster, and Pete was barely able to stand and limping heavily. “You alright, Pete?” Craig asked worried. “Yeah, I’m fine, never gotten shot before or grazed, whatever you want to call it, hurts like a bitch.” Pete replied. “I want to say thanks for the help back there, you and Andrew really looked out for me, even in my worst moment, I passed out a couple seconds after you got shot, so I don’t really know what happened afterwards.” Craig said with a small smile. “Any time, that’s what friends are for, heh.” “Enough with the mushy gay romance, get the fuck inside and don’t complain.” Brad said pushing Craig and Pete inside, making Pete fall on the floor. Brad slightly chuckles and closes the door standing guard by it again. “Looks like we’re fucked…” Craig said sitting down in a corner. “The fuck was I thinking? My actions got us all locked up in here, I feel like a pathetic asshole.” “Don’t say that Craig, it’s not your fault, me and Pete decided to help, if it weren’t for us he probably would’ve killed you.” Andrew said. “Yeah, don’t blame yourself, you’ll just feel worse about the whole situation the more you dwell on it.” Lora said smiling. “Thanks, but still.” “Nice friendship you guys have here, too bad it won’t matter when we all die.” Terrance said. “No one’s asking for your negativity pal.” Andrew said. “I’m not being negative, I’m being a realist, WE are going to die.” “Whatever, time to just wait until he starves us out or something.” Pete said getting into his tent and laying down. Andrew sighed and also got into his tent and laid down. ---- Devon was sitting in George’s office, and George was pacing around it. It was silent between the two of them as George continued pacing. “Where’s Terry?” Devon asked breaking the silence. “Dead, slit his throat right outside, fed his body to the biters, he’ll become one soon enough, didn’t touch his brain.” George said with an emotionless and blank face. “I-I see.” Devon said with a gulp. “Terry was a liability, I couldn’t just lock him up in the pen with the others, he knew our weaknesses, he was already inside of the fold, in order to release him from the flock he had to die, just explaining incase you didn’t understand that.” “No, sir, I do.” “Now, today’s been a very interesting experience, and you’ve been so helpful lately, so you can just sit back and relax, this is a special privilege so don’t get used to it.” George said smiling. “Yes sir.” “Run along now, I’ve got important matters to attend to.” Devon got up from the chair and walked out of the office. About five to six hours later Brad was still standing at the door, but slowly dozing off. Devon picked up on this and hesitated for a second. He thought and decided to stop being afraid, also wanting to do what he thinks is right. He walked up towards Brad. “Hey Brad, boss said you can leave early, I’ll cover for your shift, alright?” Devon said. “Thank god I need some sleep, thanks bro.” Brad said walking away. “You got it…” Devon then looked in through the small glass and tapped on it lightly. Andrew got out of the tent and noticed it was him. “Andrew, I’m gonna get you and your group out of here, and I’m leaving too, it’s not safe here anymore, George is going nuts, if we successfully get out of here, we’ll never have to worry about that asshole again!” Devon whispered. “Well it’s about damn time.” Craig said. “We can’t leave now! Not with your eye and Pete’s leg, if we leave now they’ll catch on to us and we’ll be fucked, not to mention if we even do escape, we’ll get killed out there, we’re vulnerable right now!” Andrew said. “If he’s agreeing to help us get the fuck out of here tonight, then I’m taking it!” “No, I didn’t plan to help you get out of here tonight, I meant after you guys are ready, once you’re ready it’ll be easy and we can all go at once. I know the shifts, schedules, people, everything, it’ll be easier busting out a couple days from now because that’s when we’ll have the least guards on watch, a lot of them will be on runs far from here and into the cities.” Devon said. “Fuck, as much as I don’t want to be here anymore, good thinking.” Craig said. “Good thinking in-fucking-deed.” Andrew said. “Alright, I’ll try to get some guns and stash them somewhere so when you’re ready, we can easily get out.” “Okay, me and Craig will tell the others when they wake up, until then you do that, I’m gonna get some sleep.” Devon nods and walks away from the door. “I heard your little escape plan.” Terrance said thought to be sleeping. “Yeah, so what?” Craig asked. “I sincerely hope you guys are planning to take me with you, I’ve been in here for weeks, deprived of my freedom, if you don’t take me with you, you’re almost as bad as he is.” We’re not that bad, Terrance, we planned to take us with you.” Andrew said giving Terrance a warm and friendly smile, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Good, and thank you.” Terrance said actually going to sleep this time. Craig and Andrew stood by the door and made eye contact. “What do ya think?” Andrew asked. “It’s the best plan I’ve heard since this shit started, I’m up for it.” Craig said with a reassuring smile. “You’re damn right.” Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *Devon *George *Brad *Ben *Richard *Chris Trivia *First appearance of Richard. *First appearance of Chris. *First appearance of Ben. Deaths *Terry (Confirmed Fate) Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark